Accidental Cut
by geneticist88
Summary: İksirde asla müsamaha gösteremeyeceğim bir şey varsa o da sakarlıktır... Snape/Harry - Slash


**Yazarın Notu: **Bu hikayedeki karakterler ve HP evreni tamamen J.K. Rowling'e aittir. Bu hikayeyi yazarak hiçbir maddi çıkar sağlamıyorum.

**

* * *

****ACCIDENTAL CUT**

**BÖLÜM 1: PILOT**

"Hadi çocuklar, acele edin biraz! Hadi!"

"Tamam Herm acele etme o kadar, daha on dakika var dersin başlamasına."

"Snape'ten azar işitince de bu kadar rahat olabilecek misin merak ediyorum Harry!"

Harry Potter ve Ronald Weasley birbirlerine anlamlı bakışlar atıp önlerinde soluk soluğa zindan merdivenlerini inmeye çalışan genç kızı takip ederlerken aslında okulun dört bir yanında da genç kızdaki telaşın aynısı yaşanıyor ve Hogwarts'ta yepyeni bir öğretim yılı daha başlıyordur.

Genç kız son koridoru dönerlerken arkasından sallana sallana gelen iki genç adama döner kaşlarını çatarak.

"Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyorsunuz anlamıyorum. Zaten adam bizden puan-"

Hermione önüne dönünce birden sertçe yüzüne çarpan bir _şeyle_ dengesini kaybederken çarptığı _şey _önce onu kollarından yakalayıp dengeye getirir ardından sertçe iterek kendinden uzaklaştırır.

"Önüne bak Granger! Yoksa yere paspas olacaksın ve bundan büyük bir zevk duyacağım!"

Hermione kaşlarını çatarak karşısında duran ve mavi-gri gözlerinde belli bir nefretin izlerini taşıyan Draco Malfoy'a bakar ve bir affedersin mırıldanıp geçmeye yeltenirken bugün Malfoy'la kavgaya tutuşacak hali yoktur, hele ki Snape'in zindanlarında hiç. Ancak belli ki Harry ve Ron aynı düşüncede değillerdir, anında genç kızın iki yanında biterek Malfoy'a dişlerini gösterirlerken Hermione stresle ikisine bakar ve olası kavgayı önlemek için ağzını açar ama kızgın bir Ron ve Harry tarafından susturulur.

"Hayır Hermione!"

"Evet Hermione, sen karışma!"

"Harry-"

"Kapa çeneni Granger! Dertleri neymiş öğrenelim bakalım bekçi köpeklerinin!"

"Seni!"

Harry yumruğunu sıkarken Ron kıpkırmızı olmuş dudaklarını birbirine bastırıyordur.

"Öff ne kadar sıkıcısın Potter." Der Malfoy tembel bir sesle. "Hep aynı terane… Laf çok ama iş yok."

Ron ve Harry aynı anda asalarını çekerlerken Hermione zayıf bir ses çıkarır ve ikisinin önüne geçerek engel olmaya çalışır ama Harry tarafından derhal kenara çekilir.

"Yine sizi kızdırmaya çalışıyor ve siz yine onun oyununa geliyorsunuz!" der Hermione Harry'nin arkasından isyan ederek. Sonra Ron'a döner. "Ron, lütfen yapmayın, Snape birazdan burada olur onun önünde rezillik mi çıksın istiyorsunuz?!"

"Evet, Ron'cuğu…" der Malfoy Hermione'yi taklit ederek. "Hadi uslu bir köpek ol da o asanı kaldır. Eğer kendiminkini çıkarırsam çünkü, sizin gibi böyle elimde dikilmeyeceğime emin olabilirsiniz!"

"Çıkart o zaman Malfoy!" der Harry öne atılıp asasını Malfoy'a doğrultarak. "Bize diyorsun ama esas çok laf üreten sensin!"

Malfoy hışımla asasını çeker ve Harry'e doğrulturken bir anda koridordaki kalabalık artmıştır. Hermione Ron'un koluna yapışarak onu yanına doğru çeker, şimdi herkes asalarını çekmiş birbirlerine nefretle bakan bu iki delikanlıya odaklanmıştır. Nefesler tutulup önce kimin büyü yapmaya cesaret edebileceği düşünülürken Harry haykırmak üzere ağzını açar ama aynı anda iksir koridorunu orada bulunan herkesin içine işleyen hem buz gibi sert hem de ipek gibi yumuşak bir ses doldurur.

"SAKIN O SÖZÜ TAMAMLAYAYIM DEME POTTER!"

Bir anda kalabalık duvarlara doğru çekilip, hışımla ardından siyah pelerinini dalgalandırarak gelen ve son derece kızmış, hatta hiç bu kadar kızdığı görülmemiş iksir Profesörüne yol açarken nefesler bir kere daha tutulmuştur. Hermione, bir şey söylememesi için Harry'nin eline uzanır ve sıkar ancak hemen ardı sıra eli itilirken Harry'nin sinirden titrediğini ama Malfoy'un yüzünde bir sırıtışla Snape'in kendilerine yaklaşmasını izlediğini görebiliyordur. Snape az sonra yanlarında biterken ilk işi Harry'i cübbesinin yakasından tutup biraz ileri ittirerek Malfoy'la aralarındaki mesafeyi açmak olur ardındansa koridora döner ve iksir sınıfını işaret eder eliyle.

"HERKES, DERHAL İÇERİ! HERKES!"

Hayatlarında Snape'i hiç bu kadar kızgın görmemiş koridor adamın lafını ikiletmeyip derhal sınıfa doğru akarken Snape katıksız bir nefret taşıyan bakışlarını Harry'e çevirmeden önce Ron ve Hermione'ye döner.

"Siz, ikiniz… Ne dediğimi duymadınız mı?! Sınıfa geçin!"

Ron ve Hermione usul adımlarla sınıfa gider, Hermione sınıf kapısını aralayınca meraklı bakışlar koridora yönelir ancak Snape'in bir bakışıyla yeniden önlerine dönerlerken Snape Ron'un ardı sıra kapıyı kapatmasını bekledikten sonra konuşur.

"Slytherin'den 50 puan Draco ve seninle ayrıca görüşeceğim. Şimdi sınıfa git."

Snape'in ondan ilk defa bu kadar puan indirmesiyle Malfoy'un yüzünde bludger çarpmış gibi bir ifade oluşur ancak sesini çıkarmaz ve Harry'e son bir bakış atarak gider. O da sınıfa girdikten sonra –sınıftakiler bu defa koridora bakmaya cesaret edememiştir- Snape sonunda kendisine dönerken Harry çoktan ne geleceğini biliyordur.

"Sen ne yaptığını zannediyorsun Potter, ha!" der Snape, Harry'i duvarla kendi arasına kıstırarak. "Malfoy'la düelloya girişmek ne demek! Aptallığını bana daha önce binlerce kere kanıtladın ama ben bile bu kadar mantıksız davranacağını düşünmezdim! Savaşın eşiğindeyiz Potter!" Parmağını Harry'nin göğsüne bastırır. "Ve sen hangi akla hizmet iksir zindanlarında, bir sürü Slytherin arasında Malfoy'a asa kaldırdın?! Ne dedi sana? Eğer kafası çalışmayan, kendini beğenmiş, sorum-"

"YETER!"

Harry'nin göğsü sinirle, soluk soluğa inip kalkarken Snape'in yüzünden Harry'nin daha önce hiç görmediği kısa bir şaşkınlık geçer.

"Anlayamadım…" der son derece tehditkâr bir ses tonuyla. "Sen bana sesini mi yükselttin Potter?! Bana!"

Harry'nin bu defa geri çekilmeye niyeti yoktur. Artık her şeyi uçlarda yaşıyordur zaten, bu saatten sonra Snape'e bağırmış olmak ya da bunun sonucunda alacağı ceza umurunda bile değildir.

"Beni duydunuz işte, yeter dedim." Der gözlerini Snape'in böcek karası gözlerine meydan okurcasına dikerek.

Snape yüzü kasılırken ani bir hareketle Harry'nin cübbesinin önünü yakalar ve kendine çeker.

"Bana bak Potter bu asi, her şeye, herkese isyan eden yaralı genç pozlarını diğerlerine atabilirsin ama bana sökmez!"

Harry tek bir hareketle Snape'in elini cübbesinden kurtarırken Snape'in yüzünden bu akşam ikinci defadır o nadir şaşkınlık ifadesi geçer.

"Bilmez miyim?! Dik kafalı, burnu büyük, sorumsuz, düşüncesiz Potter herkesi kandırabilir ama Snape'i asla öyle değil mi?! Çünkü bir tek Snape ona insan gözüyle değil de savaşı sonlandıracak bir araçmışçasına bakar, çünkü bir tek Snape-"

"Kapa çeneni artık çocuk, bu saçmalıkları daha fazla dinleyecek değilim! Anlaşılan Dumbledore sana son zamanlarda haddinden fazla yüz vermeye başlamış ama ben böyle bir şeye müsaade etmem. Bir öğrenciye asa kaldırdığın için Gryffindor'dan 150 puan, bir profesöre bağırdığın için de 250 puan. Tabi, o içinde beyin yerine saman taşıyan başını bu kadarla kurtarabileceğini sanıyorsan çok yanılıyorsun. Yarından itibaren tüm hafta boyunca benimle cezaya kalacaksın. Şimdi yürü."

Harry tüm kanı sinirle kaynıyor Malfoy'dan aynı suç için 50 kendisinden 150 puanı acımadan indiren Snape'in kafasını duvardan duvara çarpmak istiyorken kendini gücünün son damlasına kadar frenleyerek sakin kalmaya zorlar ve sanki az önce tartışan ikisi değilmiş gibi genç adamın yüzüne sakin bir bakış atıp yola düşer.

* * *

******

Uzun zaman önce hikayemin başlığına da hayat veren bir challenge okumuştum ve o an aklıma bu hikayeyi yazmak gelmişti. Hikayemin challenge'ın konusuyla pek bir alakası olmasa da böyle bir hikayeye esinlenmemi sağladığı için değinmek istedim burada.

Hikayem Hogwarts'ta 7. sınıfı anlatmakta ve bağımsız bir evren kurmakta, yani normalde HP evreninde olan bir olay örnek olarak mesela Sirius'un ölmüş olması bu hikayede geçerli olmayabilir.

Beğenmeniz dileğiyle...

Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum :)


End file.
